


Basic

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, October, Pumpkin Spice, fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: I don't understand, I thought these were cool
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Basic

**Author's Note:**

> very, very short thing....bcuz fall is my favorite...

“I don’t understand. I thought these were cool,” Kara says as she sucks down her pumpkin spice latte. “And they’re delicious,” she says completely oblivious to outside observation.

“It’s just this thing that some younger people say, Kara, it doesn’t mean anything,” Carter says lightly as fight their way through the crowd at the local shopping center. They end up side by side in front of a newly renovated Abercrombie & Fitch. He sees her face scrunch in horror at the overwhelming smell wafting out the door and he ushers her quickly towards the pretzel place to try and drown out the overly ridiculous masculine smells.

“Basic,” she mutters as she finishes off her latte and pretends not to peruse the display of glistening pretzel bites laid out in front of them. People are swarming lightly around them, not terrible, but enough to be wary. Carter is conscious of his decision to bring Kara here on a Saturday morning and takes special pride in keeping her senses from being overloaded. He honestly just wanted to go shopping with her.

It doesn’t seem that he’s distracted her enough…

“But, I mean, it obviously means something. They said it and you giggled,” Kara explains slowly as she fights against her constant urge for kryptonian pretzel sustenance.

“I did not giggle,” he says boldly as he swings around, stopping his somewhat stepmother in her tracks as she makes her way towards the Fossil outlet. He apologizes with his eyes before his mouth. He smiles apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to get…dramatic,” he shakes it off and his curly locks shake with it. “I didn’t mean to draw attention to something that doesn’t warrant attention,” he finishes sincerely. “Some people my age make fun of things that make other people inexplicably happy and that’s not right.”

Kara is touched by his apology, but still troubled that she’s embarrassed her young friend, still plagued sometimes by her inability to understand other young cultures.

“I appreciate that Carter…I just…I’d rather you tell me if I do basic things that may embarrass you, even if it’s silly,” she says worriedly. Kara worries so much at her bottom lip that Carter knows that if she was human, the scene would look more like a zombie attack scene.

He smiles. “Kara, there’s nothing you could do that would embarrass me…the least of all being ordering a pumpkin spice latte,” he says with a grand smile on his face. “You know you’re anything but basic,” he lifts an eyebrow much like his mother. 

Kara’s blue eyes seem less hesitant. “And if I forced you to accompany me to the basic Yankee Candle store?,” she asked less than innocently.

Horrified, he turns quickly, “Wait, I never agreed to the Yankee Candle…”

“Carter?” a sweet young voice enters the conversation and Kara watches as Carter’s sixteen-year-old eyes almost burst out of his head. He swings around in the cool breeze of an early fall day in Southern California. 

“Maisie!” Carter exclaims and Kara watches as the biggest smile she has ever seen graces the young Grant’s lips. The two teenagers embrace as Kara wishes she had more latte to enjoy. Maisie is a slip of a girl, blonde, but as tall as Carter. 

Wow, if she could creep out her cell phone now, she could totally kill Cat with pictures of her baby boy in a teenage embrace.

After a few more exciting exclamations, Carter seems to remember himself.

“Mais,” he starts and whirls around to find his almost-super-stepmom watching from a distance and smirking…

Kara smiles widely and Carter slightly stiffens.

“Maisie, this is my Mom’s girlfriend Kara,” he introduces her smoothly, watching proudly as Maisie grasps Kara’s hand and shakes it firmly.

“Miss Kara, it’s so nice to meet you…oh my god!”, Carter watches expectantly as Maisie’s eyes bulge and his friend stalls…then reaches out immediately… and then stalls again, embarrassed. 

Carter laughs, proud of his supermom.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Danvers,” Maisie proclaims, “but, you’re…you’re Kara Danvers…Pulitzer Prize Winner Kara Danvers!!!,” Maisie exclaims, jumping up and down in front of a Fossil Outlet with Kara Danver’s hand still in hers in front of her peers like it doesn’t even matter.

In that moment, Kara doesn’t feel so bad about her basic pumpkin spice latte and brings the very last of it to her lips again to hide her smile. 

“Maisie, it’s so nice to meet one of Carter’s closest friends,” she says sincerely as the girl shakes in front of her. “I was just about to force Carter to accompany me to the Yankee Candle Store. Wanna come?” 

Maisie almost vibrates and Carter realizes he’s doomed. 

He smiles and rolls his eyes at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
